Eyes Opening
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Caroline gets a visit from someone who opens to eyes on how even the most horrible people can change for the ones they love. One shot, maybe sequel. Rated T for swearing


I don't own Vampire Diaries it's be nice if I did but you know how that goes…

Summary: After Klaus saved Caroline from Ric in episode 3X21, everything was over. Klaus didn't take Elena, Bonnie didn't desiccate Klaus. Caroline went home just as she was instructed and later that night she gets a visitor that opens her eyes a little bit about how people can become better.

Warning for Language and mentions of Rape!

Also, Tyler still is under the sire bond, Klaus is the only one who can break it. *I just like it better that way, it seemed too easy that Tyler can break it*

!*( Before I start I just wanted to shout how a congratulations to Gabby Douglas on her success and while her ability to meet TVD cast is well deserved I'm super jealous! But she really deserves to be recognized for all she has done at such a young age. She's a 16 year old Gold Medal Olympian where so many girls her age are being recognized as 16 year old moms)!*

XOXOXOXOX

As Caroline started at her phone anxiously waiting for some news on how her friends were doing, she couldn't help but pace back and forth in frustration at the events that happened prior.

The pain that Ric inflicted on her was mostly gone thanks to a nice bag of O positive, but that didn't stop the hurt she felt emotionally as she remembers the torture she received from someone she used to call a friend. Ric didn't deserve to become that type of monster; he was a good person who always got fucked over.

" Just like me, why was I always the one who got killed or tortured?!" She angrily thinks to herself. Sure Elena did get killed but when she got brought back she was still human! Why didn't her friend get the same fate she had as a vampire?

When would good things start coming to good people like they do in fairy tales?

Shaking her head of irrational dreams she looks at her phone, again, to see no new messages. She knew everyone was probably at the Salvatore Mansion and she should probably go over there but the words Klaus said to her were constantly ringing in her brain.

"_You go straight home, you stay inside, do you understand? Do you understand me_?"

His admittedly velvety smooth voice brought comfort to her distress and instead of giving him a hard time like she usually does, she couldn't. Because he just keeps saving her; even after all the shit she's giving him he still "fancies" her and keeps rescuing her from whatever is trying to kill her.

All her life she's wanted someone to treat her well and be her knight and shinning armor, someone to want her first, over Elena, over anyone; and now that she found someone who claims to be that guy, and he just had to be a mass murderer!

"Only my life" She mutters to herself bitterly.

Not that it mattered what Klaus claimed, she had Tyler and she loved him so much, he was the man for her, right?

"But he never saves you." A little voice inside her head reminds her.

"In fact, when things get hard, he doesn't fight, he leaves."

That was not something she could ignore forever. Every time Tyler and she were going through a rough time, his magical solution was leaving. He never stayed and fought with her, fought **for** her. Was that the man who is really the love of her life? The questions wouldn't stop haunting her.

"You know, you're going to burn a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing that much." A voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she stops and sees Damon on her bed looking at her.

Now it wasn't completely weird for him to be in her room uninvited, the look he was giving her however, was. He was just staring at her, like he was really seeing her for the first time.

"Damon what are you doing here, is everyone okay?" She asked him first and foremost. While her love life was a problem the lives of all she loves were far more important than her boy problems.

Damon sits up straighter on her bed, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Everyone is fine Caroline, don't worry." His voice was different, it was lacking his charming sarcasm and he called her by her first name. While normally she pretends to be annoyed by his nickname "Barbie Vampire" it brings a sense of familiarity, like he didn't completely hate her.

"Okay seriously what's going on with you?" She asks him.

After a few minutes of silence he says, "I really hurt you." It wasn't a question, just a sad fact.

She looks at him confused, did he look…remorseful? The only time she's even glanced at this look was when he would mess up and hurt Elena.

She moves herself towards the bed and sits next to him.

"Want to tell me what this is about?" She speaks gently, not wanting to rush him seeing as he's a little out of his element.

As he looks at her he's trying to ponder the right words to say to her. Memories of her screaming in fear as he pushed her around hitting her, biting her, fucking her whenever it struck his mood, telling her if she didn't do what he said her family was going to be dead, how she was almost dead. Yet somehow she didn't hate him; he could see that every time they were together. She wasn't his biggest fan obviously but she wasn't trying to kill him every chance she got. It amazed him, how could she not want to rip him limb from limb every time they were in the same room?

"I really hurt you, when I first came into town. I did horrible things to you…"He notices her eyes close and he imagines all those memories she got back when she became a vampire came rushing in her head.

"Why don't you hate me?" He couldn't help but ask.

Caroline didn't really know how to answer this question so easily. It's true, he did do things to her that should be unforgivable, and yet if he was in trouble she would do all she could to help him. That was the way she was.

She puts her hand on top of his and says, "When I was human I was a very vain person. 'Stupid, Shallow. Useless.' I seem to remember you calling me…"Tears slowly made the way to her eyes as she remembers how he used to treat her, how horrible he was, yet how hideous she was as well. "I was not a good person. All I ever wanted was someone to chose me and treat me like I was worth something. Like I was more than a stupid cheerleader and want to be with me and yet I acted like a fucking bitch to the people I called friends. When I turned and all those memories came back to me, I knew I had to be stronger than I was. I refused to spend forever worthless." She finally said and he looked to her with pride in his eyes. She was not worthless that was for sure.

"Besides, as bad as you were to me, you did save me a lot." She chirped in smiling brightly at his half grin he presented to her.

"You really are something else Barbie." He laughed a little when her smile got bigger at her nickname. He knew she secretly loved it.

"You are too. You're not the same person you were when you came here. You changed." She said seriously leaving out the obvious that the change was for Elena.

He looked at her and remembered the real reason for his visit. While he's been waiting for the right time to make peace with the blonde for the pain he caused her that was slowly eating away his undead heart, he needed her to know the truth. The truth that everyone was ignoring about their current villan.

"Barbie, he did change too." He said softly and her eyes masked over with doubt.

She knew he was talking about Klaus, but how would he know? It's not like Klaus and him were the best of friends.

"He killed so many people." She pointed out.

"So have I." He answered.

"He killed Jenna."

"I killed Jeremy, Stefan's best friend Lexi and Elena's birth mom…and fucked her."

Caroline grimaced.

"He killed Elena…" She said softly knowing that was his weakest point. Anyone who dare hurt Elena was no friend of Damon's

"And I tortured and raped you." He said just as softly before taking her hand that was on top of his and squeezing it gently.

"And I will never be able to forgive myself for that, no matter how many times I save your ass." He smirks softly.

"But Klaus does care about you. Anyone with a brain could see that he for all intents and purposes wants to be with you. He may not be in love with you yet, but that's only because he's so guarded that he doesn't want to get hurt. If you gave him the chance I know he'd be the one to put you first always and forever."

She squeezes his hand so tight he thinks it may be broken but as the tears fall down her face he knows she's taking his words to heart.

"But what about Tyler? What if he's the one?" She asks him and he stops himself from rolling his eyes. That's almost as stupid as saying Stefan was meant with Rebecca.

"If he was the one he wouldn't have hesitated to rescue you when Jules took you hostage; he would have got you out of there as soon as he knew you were taken and killed all those fucking assholes for hurting you. If he was the one he never would have left your side when things were getting confusing or hard. If he were the one you would never have another man in your head it would always be him you're thinking of." He answers remember the words he told Elena the first time he met her, a memory she wasn't even aware of. A love that consumes you.

She nods her head and gives him a hug. Surprised by the gesture he sits there a second before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her passionately.

"You know, you're not as bad as you say you are." She teases laughing once their embrace ends.

He rolls his eyes at her and stands up.

"Whatever you say Barbie Vamp, I'm still you're sire, you're suppose to respect me." He mocks and she scuffs.

"Oh yeah like you and Stefan respect Katherine?"

He nods, "Good point." He turns to walk out her bedroom door and she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Thank you. You really opened my eyes." She smiles and knows that after this he'll probably still be a pain in the ass to her and she'll still make fun of him, but when push comes to shove she can count Damon Salvatore as a friend, and that was good enough for her.

He turns and kisses the top of her head before looking deep in her eyes.

"Thank you." He doesn't explain further but she gets what he's trying to say and she smiles as he walks out probably to go see what Elena's up to.

As for her, she has a hybrid to visit.

XOXOXO

The car ride to the Mickaelson mansion was quick and easy, although she's only been there once before. She takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell praying it's him that answers.

Unfortunately fate wanted to be a bitch to her.

Her current boyfriend's eyes meet her and she immediately feels like shit knowing she's about to hurt him. He tried for her. He's lost so much but she needs to do what's best for them both.

"Care? What are you doing here?" Tyler asks suspiciously. He's had this feeling there was something going on between his sire and his girlfriend no matter how many times she claimed she didn't like him. Her showing up at his house is not helping him believe her either.

"Hi. I need to talk to you." She answered knowing she needed to get this out of the way before she spoke to Klaus.

"How did you know I'd be here?" He asked not believing she wanted to talk to him.

"I went to your house and The Grill first." She lied smoothly.

"Oh. Well what's up?" He asks calming down a little to try and pull her into a kiss. She didn't move closer to him.

"I'm sorry Tyler I just can't do this." She said not wanting to beat around the bush.

Tyler's face hardens as the anger swells inside him like a dark flame. He should have known.

"It's him isn't it?! You've been fucking him while I've been gone haven't you!?" He yells not caring if he's scaring her or that Klaus can probably hear them.

"I haven't touched him." She says calmly used to his anger but still secretly afraid. Surely he wouldn't try and hurt her?

"I don't believe you! You have been lying to me for months and whoring yourself off to that murderer! How could you!? You fucking slut!" He screams in her face as he grabs her arm.

Before she could scream at him to let her go or even kick his ass, Tyler is being thrown across the house.

Caroline looks to see Klaus standing in-between Tyler and her with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Didn't you're mum ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Klaus says menacingly at his hybrid as he struggles to get up.

"Shut up you piece of shit! How could you do this to me!? Why mess with the one good thing I had?" Tyler screams at him desperately trying to understand why things never worked out for him.

Klaus slowly walks over to him and kicks him in the stomach making him fly and hit the wall before falling down once more.

"Mate, Caroline never betrayed you. In fact she has been nothing but loyal to you and this is how you repay her when she's being honest? You lay a hand on her? I don't know what she ever saw in you, I'm surprised she didn't dump you long ago." His tone was calm and his accent was thick making Caroline know he was angry.

Tyler glared at Klaus as he stood up ready to fight him but Klaus grabbed him by his shoulders and made eye contact his pupils dilating.

"You are going to leave right now, go home and stay away from Caroline until she finds it in her heart to forgive your sorry ass." His compulsion could have been far worse, but he knew Caroline wouldn't be happy if he had Tyler hurt in some way so he decided to be kind, much more kind than he should be to the piece of shit that hurt her.

Tyler repeats what Klaus said in a monotone before leaving not even looking at his ex-girlfriend on his way out.

Silence took over the two remaining for several minutes either not knowing how to start talking.

Caroline couldn't move. It was now or never. Once she started she could never change her mind; she knew it was forever or nothing with Klaus.

She coughed and he looked at her with a soft smile; something not many people see.

"Hello Luv." He says softly breaking the ice.

She says nothing but walks towards him. He stands still until she's inches away from him.

"If I give you a chance, a real chance you better not make me regret trusting you." She says sharply, as Klaus is about to say something she continues.

"If you really wanna be with me there are going to be a lot of changes, first and most important is leaving Elena alone, and giving Tyler his life back."

He knew being with her meant giving up his hybrids and if he were being honest, it wasn't that much of a lost if he got real love out of it instead of the forced love he was used to. He never realized how cute she was when she rambles. He finds it quite adorable.

"And of course not hurting my friends or family; basically no manipulation…" She's rambling on and he's smiling because she's here giving him rules. A baby vampire giving an Original rules on their relationship.

Relationship.

He smiles closes the gap between them and kisses her. A passionate lingering kiss that speaks more than words could possibly describe and Caroline kisses him back with fever.

When he lets go of her lips are still inches away their breathing in unison.

"I'll pick you up at eight luv." Already planning the perfect date in his mind; a date worthy for her.

Caroline lets out a breathy laugh as she opens her eyes and finally sees the man she's been waiting for, for so long.

The End!

I may do a second part of their first date but I'd need to think about what/where it would be and what would happy (lemon or not. It would be the first date after all!) Let me know what you think!


End file.
